1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to battery cover assemblies and, particularly, to a battery cover assembly and a portable electronic device utilizing the assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, etc. Often, batteries are attachably received in the electronic device, and battery covers provided to connect with housings of the electronic devices to secure the batteries. Batteries are replaced by opening the battery covers when, for example, the batteries are damaged and/or dead (i.e. no longer rechargeable).
Although battery cover assemblies may be simple, the engagement between the battery cover and the housing of the mobile phone can be too strong to allow easy detachment thereof.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.